A Second Chance
by dennisud
Summary: When Mihoshi investigates a family member's nightly outings, things get interesting! A Masaki wedding but not the norm! Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer and Foreword: **Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-oki characters,   
so Mihoshi isn't as dizzy, though much more clumsy!This story will be continued and revised!   
Thanks for Tex James, for Pre-reading my Tenchi Muyo stories! 

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter #1: A Mystery for Mihoshi**

Like all detectives, Mihoshi Koramatsu was curious about mysteries.   
That was one thing that stuck to the daffy Galaxy police detective, to solve that mystery.   
Otherwise, she couldn't keep a thought in her head for more than 30 seconds.   
The only other thing she did keep in her head were high mathematical formulas and   
theories which totally drove the resident Scientific genius Little Washu Habuki mad!   
(Might be one reason she is!!) 

But back to the original thought, Mihoshi just hates an unsolved mystery.   
There was one that kept her on edge. 

Every evening Nobuyuki Masaki, Father of Tenchi Masaki   
(The reasons these 5 girls were living here in the first place),   
seemed to disappear from his office in his house for an hour every nightthat he wasn't late from work!   
Now otherwise he would reappear without incident or that anyone had noticed   
(All except Mihoshi, & Washu) 

Washu had known of Nobuyuki's travels almost every night and thought nothing of it,   
until she saw that Mihoshi was trying to snoop around trying to find out where he was going!   
This gave her a mischievous idea. "Why not get her on the case officially, and drive her nuts for once!"   
thought Washu. So, after dinner one night Washu approached Mihoshi and told her of her concerns about Nobuyuki's disappearances. Now Mihoshi had the excuse to intensify the investigation, as one of the house members   
(Washu) had asked her (A Galaxy Police officer) to check on Tenchi's father,   
"To make sure he's OK" said a seemingly worried Washu.   
Don't worry Detective First Class Mihoshi is on the case!" answered a happy Mihoshi.   
"Good, that'll keep her out of my lab, and out of my hair!" Though a happy Washu as she emiled back a her! 

Over a week later Mihoshi had a very uncharacteristic frown on her face.   
She couldn't figure out how he left his office and come back.   
Now if she could think that she was in a home with a resident scientist that could open portals to other places,   
you'd think she would figure that out. But, Mihoshi didn't put that idea together with that fact.   
To her that Nobuyuki was human and so wouldn't have had that type of technology.   
So, it was while searching his office during the time of day she would have been taking   
her afternoon nap that she found it. she was so frustrated, that she sat down in the chair   
behind his desk and leaned back , then a portal magically opened and Mihoshi fell in! 

She ended up on a path about 10 meters from the Masaki Shrine. She first got her bearings,   
and then her detective instincts kicked in, she saw the path lead back through the forest and away from the shrine.   
A series of foot prints led to the grave of Tenchi's mother Achika Masaki.   
She had died when Tenchi was 5 years old. She remembered back to an earlier conversation   
she had with Tenchi's grandfather about the way Achika died and of how Nobuyuki had not taken her death well.   
He basically left Tenchi in the care of his grandfather and for almost a year he grieved.   
This separation had caused a strain in Tenchi's relationship with his Dad.   
So much so, that Katsuhito became Tenchi's father figure while his own Dad sank into work and girlie mangas   
to cope with the loss of Achika. Now that Mihoshi understood where he was going,   
she would stake out the area around the grave site after dinner. 

She observed Nobuyuki as he ate dinner and took his customary walk up stairs to his office.   
When he closed the door, Mihoshi excused her self and made her way to a spot in the brush around the grave site.   
As he walked out of the portal he went to the bench in front of the grave site and sat down.   
As she observed he started to talk to his wife's grave.   
****Note** Nobuyuki is speaking, Mihoshi's thoughts are in ( )!!*******   
"Well hello, My dearest. I am here again, ......but I fear that I can't keep this charade up much longer.   
("What was he talking about?" thought Mihoshi)   
"I can't keep this mask in front of them, especially Tenchi."   
(I'd better take notes, I might have to inform the others about this! thought Mihoshi)   
" I miss you so much my love, and I can't stop thinking about to you. I have had a hard week so far dearest,   
seeing how Tenchi is still not able to choose one of the girls.   
Now you know I would love for him to choose quickly, so he would see how when you have someone to love,   
and that person loves you back, that is the greatest feeling you can have.   
I know you know what I mean honey bun!"   
("Oh my, I didn't know he was this lonely!" Mihoshi thought)   
"I just wish Tenchi would realize this and not keep these girls guessing.   
If he takes too long He might lose them all!"   
(Mihoshi then began to think back through her life. She realized that except for some dates in college   
and The GP Academy, she hadn't found anyone who really took her seriously, except Tenchi.   
Now, she was beginning to fell the pangs being described by his father) 

"I think I will be joining you soon, My love, I simply am too lonely here.   
I mean I love that our son has the attention of all the girls, but it just makes it worse on me,   
that's why I act the way I do, to keep women away.   
I'm too afraid to find someone like you asked me to... to... when you ...." He then started sobbing quietly.   
(This was a revalation to Mihoshi, not only was Nobuyuki not a real peeping tom,   
but he purposely acts the way he does to keep the girls away .   
"I feel so much like him, except I'm using my job to keep men away.   
I know I'm a bit of a bubble head, but I know I can make someone a good wife   
and I do want to have kids someday. But I don't see it happening with Tenchi much anymore.   
I mean I have Ryoko, and Ayeka to compete with. I need to be realistic,   
I don't have much of a chance.") Then after a moment of silence she made a decision.   
Mihoshi slowly get up from her hiding place and made her way towards he weeping man.   
Without thinking about it, she comes around him, and kneels down and hugs the startled father of Tenchi. 

Within several moments the man loosens up and melts into the young woman's shoulders   
and sobs loudly and hard. She keeps rocking the middle aged man as he lets out over   
12 years of frustration, and grief. it took about 15 minutes for Nobuyuki to cry himself out!   
As he finally calms down, he raises his face to hers and sees that she too was crying quietly as he had.   
He wanted to thank her, and then he has an idea, he slowly drew her to his shoulders and repeated   
what she had done for him earlier, she then began her crying fit which lasted another 10 more minutes.   
When she quieted down she held up her head and saw a smiling and caring face. 

Nobuyuki said; "Thank you, I really needed to do that but, I didn't have any close friends I could confide in!"   
She smiled back and replied; "I needed someone too, I didn't know I was that sad, but now"   
(She takes and squeezes his had) "I have someone to talk to,.... and you have one too!"   
Looking down to the ground at that moment, Nobuyuki asked; " Did you hear everything Mihoshi?"   
Now looking guilty, She quietly nodded yes, then she slowly whimpered out why she was there!   
She told him of her suspicions, and what Washu said.   
After some silence as he contemplated what Mihoshi had said, he then stated:   
"I am glad you and Washu cared enough to check up on me, I had some unhealthy thoughts over the last 2 weeks,   
and I was thinking that the cliff there would have made a good jumping off point"   
(Mihoshi looked terrified, but before she could react, Nobuyuki held his hand up to her and continued:)   
"It's OK, I don't want to do that anymore, I realize that I have friends who care for me   
and I won't think about those thoughts anymore, I promise!"   
At that Mihoshi hugged him again relieved that he wasn't going to hurt himself. 

Then after a few moments of silence, Mihoshi spoke;   
"Mr. Nobuyuki, if you need to talk to someone, I can talk to you, it's OK really."   
"Thank you Mihoshi, and please call me Nobuyuki, I mean friends do call themselves by their first names right"   
(Both have a smile on their face) "Ok, Nobuyuki, do you think it's time to go home now,   
the others might be worried? asks Mihoshi.   
Nobuyuki answers: "I guess your right, but when we get back, do you want some hot tea,   
I feel like talking some more with my friend!" (Giggling) "Oh Nobuyuki, I'd be happy to! answered Mihoshi."   
And instead of going walking through the portal they both headed for the shrine stairs.   
Mihoshi and Nobuyuki are chatting arm in arm as they head for home and have a new   
appreciation of caring, friendship, and maybe more!! 

Well, hope I got you people thinking of some more odd combinations but   
If you do explain away the Hentai aspect of Nobuyuki's character, he had to have been a good   
and at heart to produce Tenchi and his moral standing! But, still it's an interesting idea! 

Ok I have had several request to continue this story. So, I'll write up 2 more chapters to fill this one shot out!   
dennisud 

P.S.- Sorry for taking so long, but ith personal matters, and 4 other stories going, I haven't had time to continue, .... till now, I'll have chapter 2 out this week!   
  
  
  
  



	2. Feelings Realized

**Disclaimer and Foreword: **Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-oki characters,   
so Mihoshi isn't as dizzy, though much more clumsy! This story will be continued and revised!   
I thank Tex James for pre-reading this story! 

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter #2 : Feelings Realized******

As the weeks past Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi became each other's best friend.   
She even started to accompany him to his work at the architecture firm.   
Mainly to help where she could, and to make sure he didn't bother the girls there. 

He had asked her to help him curb the now learned habit of bothering the female members of the staff.   
And, since she was a police officer (Even a galactic one) she readily accepted the favor asked of her.   
Within a week, Nobuyuki was back to the way he acted when Achika was still alive. 

Nobuyuki also helped Mihoshi as he started to point out some of her habits that lead to some disastrous   
problem either at the house, or within Washu's lab. Within that same span of time,   
Mihoshi became much less accident prone. 

Washu had noticed not just the lessening of accidents in her lab, and in the house,   
but the realization that the two were becoming closer by the day.   
She smiled a Quirky smile, as she now hatched a plan to make them even closer.   
She theorized, but were lonely , and that since their close friendship was born, they showed less   
negative behaviors (Hen tai, accident prone), and became closer to each other. 

She then approached Tenchi who at first was skeptical of anything Washu was involved with.   
But after she explained to him what had happened between the two, he readily accepted.   
He even got the rest of the girls to help as well. He knew Ayeka, and Ryoko would   
simply because of their rivalry for Tenchi. Sasami was Mihoshi's best friend, and had also noticed the   
changes with her over the last few weeks. She also accepted to be involved. 

So they all met right after lunch (And during Mihoshi's midday nap) to plan out how to get the two closer together.   
Within an hour the plan was agreed upon and Operation Miho-Nubi was officially off the ground and running!   
______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Plan Takes Effect**

As The conspirators looked anxiously, The two drove up in the Masaki family van.   
Both looked beat and the way they walked into the house showed it.   
"Hi, ho everyone, I see the house is still in one piece,   
so I assumed a good and peaceful day was had by all?" stated a relieved Nobuyuki   
"So,... you two didn't fight?" asked Mihoshi through tired eyes   
Ayeka, and ryoko were about to say some things they would usually say to the fumbling detective, but a raised hand of Tenchi put a stop to that.   
They simply looked at each other warily, and nodded silently.   
"Oh goody so the couch is still in one piece so i can watch the Space police Policeman-a-thon tonight!"   
Mihoshi happily said. Nobuyuki smirked a smile at her reaction,   
then both headed to their rooms to get ready for the dinner everyone had smelled and had their mouths watered for. 

A the two "targets" came down stairs, the plan started to take effect.   
First all the seats were taken but two next to each other. normally Nobuyuki sat next to Katsuhito,   
but that seat was taken by Washu in her adult form, which was unusual for her.   
Mihoshi customarily sat between Sasami and Washu, but Washu's seat was no vacant   
and so with no fanfare, they both sat next to each other. 

As dinner progressed and Sasami's cooking skills were exalted again by all, Washu came up with a suggestion;   
"Why don't we all take a walk to settle this fabulous food down!"   
All at the table agreed. Since their friendship blossomed, Nobuyuki and Mihoshi had   
nightly took a walk together to Achika's grave, as part of a after dinner walk.   
But, today since the while family was going to walk together, they saw little chance for them to do that. 

But, as the family walked the paths and woods around the Masaki estate, they slowly separated,   
first was Katsuhito and Washu, then Sasami, and Ryo-oki,   
finally Tenchi with Ryoko, and Ayeka in each arm headed for the cave,   
leaving Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi to walk by themselves.   
What they didn't know was tat all of them headed to the cave and   
a portal setup by Washu which took them to an observation room with a Video feed of Achika's grave.   
Now Katsuhito was told of the plan only an hour before dinner by Washu.   
So he was the most hesitant of all about pushing these two together.   
So he wasn't to keen on spying on them at his own daughter's grave.   
But, he didn't stop it either.   
He was also curious about the pair, and wanted to see for himself if this friendship was true. 

As they all watched, Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi sat down on their knees,   
and said a Shinto prayer to honor his now departed wife. Nobuyuki then started talking to the grave stone.   
"Well where to begin? Ah, yes dear did you know that Mihoshi her has an engineering degree from the   
Galactic Science Academy?" Mihoshi could only just blush! The others sat there with opened mouths, Shocked.   
Mihoshi, ....an engineer??!? was all they thought about as Nobuyuki continued.   
"She's been a great help in finalizing my plans, and since this is a 9-5 type of job,   
I asked my boss if we could employee Mihoshi as my assistant."   
He paused to look at her, she smiled her radiant smile to him.   
I am going to ask Little Washu for help in providing the proper documentation,   
and If Mihoshi accepts, it means she'll be working with me and   
can still do her patrol work while here on earth. Now doesn't it sound great, dear?"   
Mihoshi then took his hand and squeezed, she shook her head yes! 

"Mihoshi's ....and Engineer??! was all Washu did as the others observed the now happy couple.   
"Nubi, ... do you rally think Achika would approve us working together?"   
asked a now hesitant Mihoshi.   
Now we have talked up here in front of her grave for three weeks now,   
I think if she had not accepted us being friends, she would have found a way to tell us!" was all Nobuyuki could say.   
"_She does not object_!" came an ethereal voice from behind them.   
Who are..." was all He said as they came upon the form of Tsunami,   
floating just a few inches off the ground in a translucent type form! 

"TSSSunami?!?" was all He said   
"_Yes oh noble Nobuyuki_." she replied   
"Oh goody, I get to see you as Sasami will be when she grows up. Gosh, you sure a pretty!"   
was all Mihoshi said like a school girl meeting her idol.   
"_Well, thank you Mihoshi, I will convey your good feelings to Sasami_.   
(Who at that time was sleeping in washu's lab as the rest of the household stood still and observed the three conversing.)   
""   
"So, if I may be so Bold, why did you say she does not object?" Asked a now curious Nobuyuki.   
"_Well, as you know I am a goddess. So, I can contact people ...who have passed on ... in a limited way._   
_Especially those from the Royal Family_."   
It dawned on Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi that Achika was Katsuhito's daughter, therefore she was A Jurian Princess. 

"So, she approves of us working together?" asked Mihoshi rather meekly.   
"_I can say she does, ... and what's more, she wants you two ...together._" 

"WHAT?!?" 

Was said by Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi, as well as in Washu's lab by the rest of the family. 

"What do you mean by that?" was all Nobuyuki could say. 

"_She knows your both lonely, and she wants you two ... together in this life!_" was all Tsunami said until she disappeared in front of them. 

Both looked stunned! They had heard it from Tsunami, that Achika not only approved of their friendship,   
...but of going further than that!   


______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Feelings are Realized******

Then both looked at each other ...in a new light Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi then took each other's hand   
and slowly they hugged eah other. Now they hugged before ...as friends, but now it was ... diffeent.   
They felt the heat of each others body, and they kept looking at each other's eyes.   
Mihoshi then closed her eyes and snuggled into his arms, he simply smiled and kept her there.   
As both held on to each other both ran what was said to them by Tsunami over in their heads.   
Did both want ... more than friendship?   
Did they care more of each other as friends, or ...what?   
They finally looked downinto each other's eyes again, this time something different was felt by both. 

Then without hesitation, ... they kissed! 

Not a butterfly kiss nor a passionate kiss, but a kiss filled with affection for each other   
and a twinkling of feeling both had at that moment in their hearts. 

Yes! It could be ...more! 

They kissed some more in the same caring way and when they parted, smiles were on their faced a yard wide! 

They knew then that they wouldn;t be the same again! 

______________________________________________________________________________________________****

**Is it ... love?**

As they walked down the path towards their home, they saw through the glass patio doors   
everyone pile out of Washu's lab entrance. all semed to have large sweat drops as they made their way inside.   
Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi then asked fot quiet and they then said to the family;   
Mihoshi and I have decided to ... date!" was all Nobuyuki said as all the family smiled in approving fashion.   
Mihoshi was red as a tomato as she stood by Nonuyuki holding his hand. 

As the weeks when by the two grew closer and it became more clear to all   
that they were detined to marry.   
Even Tenchi and Katsuhito who were the most hesitant of all about the two   
for the memory of Achika still burned brightly in their hearts,   
saw the genuine affection and love they had for each other.   
Then finally 3 months after Mihoshi had trailed Nobuyuki to his wife grave,   
did Nobuyuki propose to her in front of the whole family.   
But as the celebration had commenced Mihoshi's bracelet started beeping.   
She looked very dispontant but smiled and told the rest of her family   
that she'd find out what was happening and would be back as soon as possible!   
Then, surprising all there, she passionately Kissed her husband to be alsmost snapping his back in the classic   
kissing bent backwards scene like in the movies and then she phazed out of sight, trnsported to her GP shuttle.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A call**

About twenty minutes later Mihoshi appeared.   
She was, crying, and collapsed on her knees! 

Nobuyuki ran to her and gathered her in his arms and walked her to the couch.   
The rest of the faily gathered around to help if they could and find out what had happened. 

After she calmed down, Mihoshi began to explain what had happened.   
She was being ...reassigned to headqarters.   
It seems that someone (A lord Kito) in the Jurai High council had requested that only Jurai knights   
should be on earth to protect the Royals living there, so there should be no GP officers within that solar system. 

It seems that someone was trying to use Mihoshi and the rest oin a powerplay situation back on Jurai.   
Well it didn;t take long for Ayeka and Sasami to contact their parents and inform them of what was going on.   
At first The Emperor was indifferent to Mihoshui's plight,   
that is until his wives reminded him that Nobuyuki was now part of the Royal family by marriage, and that If he married Mihoshi she wouldn't have to leave.   
Those who were on earth didn't know what was going on back on Jurai,   
they just resented being used as pawns in this.   
So eventually things were straightened out, and to ensure tha there would be no more interference,   
Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi set the wedding date to next week!   
As all prepared for the nuptuals, a certain someone Lord Kito,now formally of the Jurai Council,   
was headed to earth with one thought in mind, Kill Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi and hold the rest of the Royals there to force the Emperor off the throne! 

**Chapter #3 : Final Act******

We'll see what happens as Kito and his forces attack and find out ifNobuyuki, and Mihoshi can finally find happiness! 


	3. Final Act

****

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, 

and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). 

However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. 

This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oki characters, so Mihoshi isn't as dizzy, though much more clumsy! 

This story will be continued and revised!

I thank Tex (Datexan) James for pre-reading this story!

****

A Second Chance

Chapter #3: Final Act

Author's notes: Sorry for waiting sooooo long but I had many other stories to work on. Ok, this is the third and final chapter and I hope you like it.

We'll see what happens to the Wedding as Kito and his forces attack and find out if Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi can finally find happiness!

****

A Wedding Interrupted

As the rest of the family made preparations, Nobuyuki was in his room thinking. A room he would share with Mihoshi after the wedding ceremony later in the day.

He was thinking of how lucky he was. He had found another woman who cared for him, not for his looks, or his fake hentai behavior, but for who he was, inside. Only Achika had seen that quality in him, and he was saying a silent prayer for giving him the opportunity for him to have a life with Mihoshi.

Down the stairs, on the second floor of bedrooms was the other half of the ceremony, as Mihoshi was also having contemplative thoughts about her luck at finding such a caring loving man as Nobuyuki. She could clearly see that the caring Tenchi showed to all the girls came from both of his parents.

'I can't believe it, I'm going to be Mrs. Nobuyuki Masaki in a 1/2 hour. 

Whhoooooooeeee! I'm soooooo happy! 

Mihoshi then cried a fountain of tears for the third time that day. But her dress wasn't ruined as Washu had incorporated a thin sheet of plastic that kept the dress nice and dry.

As Sasami and Washu (With her trusty robots) organized the patio area outside for the reception, Yousho was setting up the shrine with the help of Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka, for the wedding ceremony.

A few minutes later, some family and friends had gathered around the shrine. Nobuyuki and Tenchi, (he was the best man) had already made their way up the shrine steps, nervously waiting for Mihoshi to climb the stairs, with her Great-Grandfather, the GP Marshall Koramatsu on her arm. He was the one giving her away. Tenchi had a few minutes earlier taken his father up the stairs.

It took a few nervous minutes as Washu was signaled and as the music started, all eyes were on the top of the shrine stairs. There, The GP Marshall was holding a very nervous Mihoshi by the arm, as just in front of her, Ryo-Oki in her toddler form was spreading flowers, and Sasami, Ayeka and then Ryoko walked in front of her as her Bridesmaids.

As the wedding party made it to the shrine, the girls split off to the left. Then Mihoshi and her Great-grandfather, then separated and Nobuyuki took his place next to his bride to be.

Both smiled at each other as the rest of the Koramatsu family was in various states of crying. Those who were on the grooms side were pre-warned that Mihoshi was part of a military, but it wasn't specified which one!

Then as they ceremony ended and Katsuhito declare them married, several explosions rocked the area as a contingent of Jurian Soldiers appeared and surrounded the wedding party. Then a smug looking man wearing flowing white robes with gold trim strode towards the newly married couple, and the rest of the Masaki family

****

Kito Attacks

"Well, well, I see I was too late for the ceremony itself, but it does make it easier to execute you together as enemies of the Jurian People." Said the arrogant looking man that was clearly in command of the troops surrounding Tenchi and his family.

"I assume your Ex-Lord Kito formally of the Jurian High Council." Tenchi said now with Tenchi-ken already in his hand, standing in a defensive stance next to his father and his new bride.

"Yes, Prince Tenchi. Now if you would be so kind and take your family down the your humble abode, I have to have a talk with your grandfather, and of course your father and your new step-mother." The Man smiled in a sickly sweet way, conveying his true evil intent.

Tenchi stood his ground as the rest of his family followed his lead.

"Kito, I will warn you this one time, leave now and no one in your party gets hurt." Tenchi was now concentrating on keeping his power in check as it was manifesting strongly as a result of the threat Kito had given earlier.

Throughout all this, Mihoshi had used her cube to a contact the GP within the area to come to help, while Nobuyuki acted as a shield. She assumed that a small fleet was in orbit around Earth, so she had sent a signal appraising GP Headquarters of the situation. The main message was that the Jurai Royals and now the GP's Marshall, were in great danger. She knew that alone should bring any GP and Jurai forces within a few light years.

As she was sending the signal, several of the troops surrounding them made their way to Tenchi, Nobuyuki, Yousho and Mihoshi.

Then Kito, became very stern. "Your Highness, get the rest of your family away now or share in your father's fate." Tenchi then looked at Ryoko, and Ayeka, who seemed to be ready to jump into a fight with the troops there. All three scanned the area to assess where the troops strength, where they were located, and who was most in danger. 

Then with a headshake, Ryoko, grabbed Sasami, and disappeared. Ayeka spread her defense shield over the rest of the wedding party, while Tenchi threw Nobuyuki and Mihoshi into that same shield. He then was fighting Lord Kito with the Tenchi-ken, as the rest of the troops engaged the girls and tried to break the shield Ayeka and put up. As this was going on, Ryo-Oki, on Ryoko's mental signal, had transformed into her ship form, and had flown up into space to engage the small rebel fleet surrounding Earth.

Mihoshi, with a few twists of her cube had disappeared and joined Ryo-Oki who now had Washu at the helm. She had portaled there from within Ayeka's shield, as she left a second portal to evacuate the rest of the wedding party . As this was going on Tenchi, joined by Yousho and a returning Ryoko, were battling the rebels throughout the Masaki shrine grounds. 

Then to distract them, Lord Kito sent a Jurian Ki blast aimed at their house. But, it never came close to it, as a second force field surrounded the house from the edge of the mountains to the patio.

Then Kito simply disappeared and re-appeared within Ayeka's shield, surprising all there and then grabbed a startled Sasami. 'He must have teleported below Ayeka's shield.' Tenchi thought

"Cease all hostilities, or the Princess dies!" Kito bellowed. 

But before anyone could react to the threat, an ethereal form surrounded Sasami and with that severed Kito's right arm that was around Sasami from where it was connected to him. 

He screamed in agony and despair as his arm fell to the ground. Kito's stump was cauterized and as the rebel troops saw this, they realized that they were not going to win against the Patron Goddess of Jurai. They quickly laid down their arms, and in space the rest of the rebel ships, at least those that were functioning, gave up as a combined force of GP and Jurian ships appeared. 

With this all fighting ended.

Within a few more minutes, Ryo-Oki and Yukinojo appear over the lake behind the Masaki home, and as the GP's shuttle sinks into the lake. Ryo-Oki appears on the head of a smiling Sasami, while Mihoshi materializes right next to Nobuyuki who helped evacuate the wedding guests through Washu's portal, which ended in the house. They quickly embraced and cried as lovers reunited.

The newly married couple finally kissed in front of the mingling guests and a loud cheer and clapping ensues. With a huge increase in security, the reception area had to be expanded, as the top officers from the GP/Jurian fleet came to pay their respects to the newlyweds.

After the festive reception, Mihoshi and Nobuyuki changed clothes and with a little portal help from Washu, they started their honeymoon in their own room, then a day later, left to a planet that seemed to be in almost every reality, the pleasure planet Riza!

****

A new Life is born

Nobuyuki had experience becoming a father. But back then, he was supposed to be in the waiting room, pacing and passing out cigars or such and figuring out what to buy his new child. He was not used to being right next to his wife while she was giving birth.

Mihoshi was right next to him in Washu's lab. The section they were in had been converted by the Scientist to a maternity ward. She drafted all the girls to help in the various stages of the birth process. Ayeka was to prepare the tools needed for Mihoshi's birth of her baby. Sasami and Ryo-Oki prepared an adjacent room as a temporary nursery, while Ryoko was to man the heating unit and with Ayeka clean and prepare the baby after the birth. Washu was alone in being the Doctor to help Mihoshi give birth. Tenchi was taking pictures, as Nobuyuki was too nervous to do so. Yousho was taking care of the house as all this was going on in the Lab. It was very interesting in that Washu's Seven-month pregnancy was now clearly showing as she prepped Mihoshi as her contractions reached the apex and her cervix was at 10 centimeters.

Throughout all this Mihoshi was concentrating on only one thing, breathing in and out between contractions. Nobuyuki had his hand in hers and was very nervous. This was NOT was he was used to. When Achika had given birth to Tenchi, He wasn't at her side then. But now hearing and seeing all that had to do with the birth of a baby was instead of imagining it in a waiting room was unnerving him greatly.

He did pass out once when Mihoshi's water broke, but was revived and was now next to his young wife slightly more pale and nervous that before. From where he was he saw the head finally peeking out as Mihoshi was powerfully squeezing his hand as she was riding another contraction.

"Come on MI-chan, only one more push and you have a new baby!" Washu encouraged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Was the deafening cry from the Nobuyuki as another more high-pitched cry came, from his brand new daughter!

They yell uttered by Nobuyuki was in response to Mihoshi silently breaking several bones in his hand she squeezed his in giving birth to little Achika Kiyone Masaki!

As the members of the family filed through in turn, The proud parents were in the bed with Achika in her mother's arms sleeping. Both Mihoshi and Nobuyuki were beaming as new parents do. Tenchi when seeing his sister for the first time since the delivery was also the first to hold her other than her parents. He simply looked at her and silently cried. 

Afterwards they learned later that night that Tenchi had proposed to both Ryoko and Ayeka. It seemed that his sister's birth had solidified his decision. Upon learning of his son's engagements, he simply said, "Oh I know both my wives are so proud of him!" Nobuyuki, crying a fountain at his new daughter, and future daughters-in-law.

****

Five years later

A picnic in front of the lake at the Masaki shrine during Startica time.

Two small families were enjoying the sun and warm weather.

One was a couple who had a blond daughter playing on the water's edge. While a few yards away another couple kept an eye on a red headed boy next to the blond girl.

A brown-headed baby was resting in his blond mother's arms, nursing quietly.

As both families enjoy the scenery and each other's company the conversation is of far off family and friends.

"Did you contact the kids, and wish them a happy Startica, Washu?"

Yeah son-in-law, I also found out that Ryoko is pregnant, again!"

"Well I hope she doesn't have twins again, isn't four children enough for them?" 

"It doesn't seem to faze Ayeka with her two, and Ryoko seemed to have recovered rather nicely to be ready again, Yousho."

"Yes, Mihoshi you are right. Well, they have my mother and Auntie Misaki to help them."

Now about Sasami's wedding, were did she and Tenchi go on their honeymoon, Nubi?" 

He smiled at his wife before answering. "Where else, Riza!"

"Of course, it is the place to go for that, as Yousho and I can attest!" Washu cackled.

"Yeah, Riza must be the most fertile Planet in existence. There right in front of us is two examples of that!" Washu and the rest laughed as the two children in question turned around from their playing to curiously eye their respective parents.

"You know Achi, grown-ups are so weird!"

"Yeah, tell me about it Azu, it seems to run in the family!" Both children giggled.

Fine/The End!

Hope that was ok as I did take Soooooo long to finish it. Sorry about that!

Please read and review!

dennisud


End file.
